This invention pertains to a protective garment for domesticated animals. Being primarily used by canines, the present invention describes a coat or garment for animals, and particularly to a coat which has a built-in harness. In certain embodiments, the harness may be hidden from view.
Whether for warmth or for fashion, many animal owners are dressing their pet in a coat or garment. A typical coat consists of some variation of a cover for the back and sides with a network of straps under the belly and across the chest to keep the coat in place. Some are more like sweaters and slip on over the dogs head.
Many dog owners are choosing a harness over a collar for controlling their dog on a leash. The problem for harness users who also need to protect their dog from the environment is that the harness has to be applied over the coat or the coat needs to be modified to fit over the harness. The coats currently available inhibit the use of a harness in conjunction with the coat.
The present invention has the advantage of combining a harness and a protective dog garment. There are a number of harnesses that are currently known in the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,881 B2, to Schantz et al., (Mar. 18, 2008) discloses an animal harness and seat belt attachment. The harness disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,881 B2 is not a garment and provides no weather protection at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,511 B1, to Brezinski, (Jan. 23, 2007) discloses a harness. The harness disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,511 B1 is not a garment and provides no weather protection at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,101 B1, to Fazio, (Sep. 3, 2002) is described as pet apparel with an attached leash. It attaches with hood and loop which would not be the safest way to secure your pet. The current art does not involve a leash and does not require any fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,057 B1, to Franco et al., (Apr. 10, 2001) discloses a harness. The harness disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,057 B1 is not a garment and provides no weather protection at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,905, to Arakawa, (Sep. 28, 1993) discloses a harness. U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,905 does not disclose a garment and provides no weather protection at all.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No: US 2006/0090711, to Richards, Pub. Date: May 4, 2006 entitled “Animal Coat Harness”, describes an animal ‘cover.’ The animal ‘cover’ disclosed in US 2006/0090711 appears to be a small blanket with straps that clip across the chest and under the dog. In the present invention, the harness is hidden in the design, is far more protective in its coverage, and does not require straps or clips.
In addition to the aforementioned prior art, there is prior art for harnesses that assist dogs with disabilities, for capturing a dog's waste, for carrying a dog, and for tethering dogs but there are none that incorporate the security and effectiveness of the harness with the warmth of a protective garment all in one convenient and effective package as disclosed in the present invention. The present invention has the advantage of combining a harness and a protective dog garment.